Moon's song
by Chrono Cross
Summary: AUish, in Gaiden after Nataku comes back, Goku is introduced to a friend his age, who is brave enough to insult Konzen! But with Li Touten getting ready to take of Tenkai, will Nataku have to kill his only friends?


Goku caught Nataku as he fell to the ground, "Nataku!" He watched as others came to pick up his friend, but were quickly pushed away by a young girl with black hair and silver-gold eyes. Goku's eyes widened as the girl was the same age as him!  
  
She looked at Goku with light eyes, putting one of Nataku's arms over her shoulder, "Sa."  
  
Goku nodded, walking with the girl.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goku watched in awe as the girl healed Nataku's injuries with ease, "Sugoi!"  
  
Nataku's eyes snapped open quickly, looking at her, "Tsuki"  
  
"Hai, nice ta see ya Nataku!" Tsuki smiled before turning to Goku, "Thanks for the help, so, what's your name?"  
  
Goku smiled with his genki smile, "I'm Goku!"  
  
And so began the wonderful friendship of the three.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goku smiled as he made his way out of Konzen's office. Konzen watched him leave with a sigh of relief.  
  
*I don't know what that saru does, but he stays out all day, thank god.* In that thought, Konzen found a kind of irony. *I spent too much time around those fools, their idiocy is contagious.* with such thoughts in mind, Konzen went back to work.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goku ran hastily to the sakura trees, he easily spotted his companions.  
  
"Hey guys!" He waved happily; Nataku and Tsuki turned and gave him cheerful smiles.  
  
Tsuki looked at both of them, her face changing to a smirk, "So my fellow partners in crime, what are we going ta do today?" Goku and Nataku laughed at her little name for them, "Shall we break a few ornaments? Make a few paper airplanes? Or should we go give some slacking kami a good wake up call?"  
  
Nataku and Goku smiled before replying, "All of the above!"  
  
So the three began their reign of terror on the unsuspecting kamis.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Konzen looked up as he heard an insistent knocking on his door, "Hai, hai, I'm coming!"  
  
As he opened the door, he knew he had made a mistake. A dozen or so gods and goddess stood before him, glare marring their usually tranquil faces.  
  
He sighed agitatedly, "What did the monkey do this time?"  
  
Yells of anger and fury all met his ears, and he silently promised he was going to kill Goku.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tsuki, Goku, and Nataku sat in a large sakura tree, laughing as if there was no tomorrow.  
  
"That...was...great!" Tsuki managed in her constant giggles, the other two, still unable to speak just nodded, "The look...on their faces!"  
  
They all stopped laughing when a particularly angry voice shouted, "GOKU!! GET DOWN HERE NOW!!"  
  
Looking down, they saw a small bright yellow speck, Tsuki looked a little harder but couldn't distinguish much more, but Goku knew.  
  
"Konzen." Tsuki looked up at Goku; he had seemed to be a little afraid.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Konzen, he...he takes care of me." Tsuki looked at him, raising an eyebrow, "He's reeeeeaaaaalllly scary when he's mad."  
  
Goku made his way down the tree, as did the others. Tsuki stayed on a high branch, where she could see, but couldn't be seen. She could now perceive what Konzen looked like, long blond hair, pale skin, and dark, irritant violet eyes.  
  
She watched as Goku got his feet on the ground and her eyes widened as the kami yelled, "You baka saru! What the hell do you think you were doing?!"  
  
She quickly jumped down from her observation post as Goku was smacked in the head; she landed in front of Konzen and swept his feet out from under him, making him fall to the ground.  
  
Konzen pushed himself up on his elbows, "What the hell?!"  
  
Tsuki gave him a cold glare, "You deserved it! You baka kami!"  
  
A small vein popped out on Konzen's head, "What do you know?!"  
  
"Enough." She stated.  
  
"Just who do you think you are?!"  
  
"I don't have to tell you." Was the next curt reply.  
  
Goku looked between the two before grabbing Tsuki's arm, "Don't Tsuki, its okay."  
  
Tsuki looked at him, "Like hell it's okay! That inconsiderate baka hit you!"  
  
More veins burst on to Konzen's head, "I'm not a baka you baka onna!"  
  
Tsuki's head turned slowly, an icy glare on her face, "What did you say you degenerate!?"  
  
Nataku and Goku watched with silent amusement as the young girl and the kami continued to insult each other, their heads going back and forth with the name-calling; at least until another voice came into the clearing.  
  
"Well, Konzen I didn't know you picked fights with little girls." Everyone looked to see Kenren leaning against one of the sakura trees.  
  
Konzen gave him an annoyed glance.  
  
"So who are you?" Tsuki asked, arms crossing over her chest.  
  
"Name's Kenren, and who are you, little lady?"  
  
Tsuki rolled her eyes at the last comment but answered, "Tsuki."  
  
"Maa maa, are we having a picnic?" A polite voice entered the clearing; everyone looked to see Tenpou walking up to them.  
  
Goku smiled, "Hi Ten-chan! Gomen, no picnic, we were just letting everyone meet our new friend Tsuki."  
  
Tsuki blinked, "What are you talking about; we weren't introducing me to people."  
  
Everyone laughed a little, except Konzen who sat with his usually indifference, "So, I suppose you're the master mind for all these little pranks."  
  
"So what if I am?" Tsuki challenged.  
  
Everyone backed away a little from the pair, "YOU BAKA ONNA!"  
  
Konzen exploded in her face, making her annoyed and a little angry, "Don't yell you stupid, moronic kami!"  
  
The fight continued until Tenpou tore the two apart, "Now now, there's no need for this, calm down."  
  
After Tenpou had ended their clash of insults, everyone noticed the sun in Tenkai was beginning to set.  
  
Everybody started to go to their respective homes; Tsuki turned and yelled, "See ya guys tomorrow!"  
  
A couple of yells told her they would come, and some cursing told her someone wasn't very happy about it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been a few months since Tsuki had joined in with the two troublemaking heretics; now they looked at the gods from their position in their tree.  
  
"This is like watching ants scatter." Tsuki stated with a yawn. Nataku and Goku both laughed and nodded. They all jumped when a voice enter the solitude of their sanctuary. They looked down to see Konzen tapping his foot.  
  
Tsuki looked down with a smile, "What's that?" she put a hand to her ear as her grin widened; "You know you look like an ant! A bright yellow ant!"  
  
Goku looked at her with a semi frightened look, Tsuki gave a reassuring smirk, before looking back down at Konzen; in the time she had come to know him, she couldn't help but make fun of him, somehow she felt he deserved it for all the times he was mean to Goku.  
  
Goku looked at her again, before smiling a little. All three climbed down from the tree to hear Konzen's excuse for bothering them.  
  
"What's up you over-irritant kami?" Tsuki asked mockingly.  
  
Konzen gave her a cold glare, "I came to see that you three aren't causing anymore trouble."  
  
Nataku smiled and joined the conversation, "Who? Us? Why would we do such a thing?"  
  
Konzen looked at Tsuki, "You're rubbing off on them."  
  
Tsuki just smiled. They watched Konzen go back to his office, and then looked at each other with big grins. Soon night came, and they all stared at the bright stars.  
  
"Tatoeba dokomade modorebaii? Oshiete Subete wa Itami wo tomonauhodo azayaka  
  
Hontou wa Wakeaerumono nantenaikara furikaeranakatta  
  
fall into a light sleep Watashi ni michiru I don't carry out yakusoku wa yagate Itsukano Kagayaki suteta Kaerenai asa no hikari noyou" Goku looked at Tsuki as she sang with a distant, but beautiful voice.  
  
"What song is that?" He asked with wonder in his voice.  
  
Tsuki smiled, "It's the song of the night. If you listen you can hear it, and if you sing it, I can hear you."  
  
Nataku looked at her with admiration and question, "Why will you be able to hear us?"  
  
"Because, I'm kinda like Goku, I'm the heretic of the moon. Hence my name." She said quietly.  
  
Goku looked at her, "Really?! Then, do you have a limiter thingy too!?"  
  
Tsuki showed him a silver necklace, in it was a moonstone, "Yep."  
  
"If you and Goku are alike does that mean I won't be able to hear the song?" Nataku asked.  
  
Tsuki blinked, "You have to listen really hard, but sometimes you may only hear it when you need help or when you are too alone and no one notices. Listen, if you guys ever need anything listen for it, the night is as fickle as the song depicts, but it makes acceptations for a few, so I'll always be there if you need me."  
  
Both smiled and nodded, acknowledging the promise. Not knowing that this would be the last time they would every smile together again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nataku came home to see his father waiting at the door, "Y-yes, Otou-san"  
  
Li Touten glared briefly at Nataku before walking up to his son, "You will destroy all that are in our way." Nataku nodded slowly, "Then kill the boy heretic." With that said, Li Touten left.  
  
Nataku looked shocked, *kill...Goku?* He couldn't! No, he wouldn't kill one of the few that had become his friend, but what choice did he have? Nataku looked down at the ground, "What other choice do I have?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tsuki smiled as Goku came up, "Where's Nataku?"  
  
Tsuki frowned and sighed, "He said he couldn't come today, I wonder what's up?"  
  
They both stayed silent for a moment. The stillness shimmered as Tsuki heard a small noise. She looked at Goku, and quickly grabbed his hand. Goku looked at her with curiosity, "Let's play at Konzen's today."  
  
With those words, they made there way to Konzen's.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nataku sat in the tree, watching, waiting. He watched as Goku and Tsuki talked about something, and drew his blade, the metal making a small sound, but that was all that was needed, he watched Tsuki quickly draw Goku away, to Konzen's.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sitting inside, Tsuki watched Konzen, Tenpou, and Kenren discuss something, but it was cut short as the door was forced open. All were on guard quickly as Li Touten came in, with soldiers and... Nataku.  
  
"Nataku?!" Goku called out to his friend, but something wasn't right.  
  
"Goku!" Tsuki pulled him away from the deadly blade, "Nataku, what in the name of the seven hells do you think your doing?!"  
  
Nataku just stared blankly at them, but Tsuki's eyes widened as she saw small tears fall down his face.  
  
"Gomen." And with that he attacked again.  
  
"Then why are you attacking us?" Goku's voice rang through the air. Nataku stopped and looked at his friend, "If you're only going to be sorry, then why are you attacking us?"  
  
Nataku stood there, and looked from his father to his friends; then he smiled and turned his sword on himself, cutting deep into his arm.  
  
Everyone's eyes widened, but no one could do anything about Nataku as Li Touten attacked Goku and Tsuki. Cursing erupted as Kenren blocked the assault.  
  
"That's not very nice." He stated, his calm and smug voice irritating the greedy kami.  
  
Li Touten didn't answer, pulling away, he attacked Kenren, and the battle began. Soldiers began to attack the group. Tenpou pulled out a small revolver, shooting a few from a distance, while Konzen confiscated one of the dead soldiers' swords and defended from the attacks, Goku and Tsuki dealt strong hand-to-hand combats to those who came too close.  
  
Kenren blocked Li Touten's blows, but that was about all he could do, the burly man was fast and soon Kenren found the sword had found its way through his defenses and into his ribcage. He let out an agonizing cry before falling to the ground.  
  
Everyone stared in shock, even the soldiers at what the kami had done, "Sir, we aren't allowed to kill!"  
  
Li Touten smirked before running his sword through the incompetent man, "I do anything I want."  
  
Tenpou looked darkly at Li Touten, looking from him to the soldier to Kenren and back, suddenly he attacked, the gun doing nothing as Li Touten made his way to the Marshall; he stabbed him deeply through the heart, having no time to scream, Tenpou fell to the ground.  
  
Tsuki held Goku close, tears in her eyes as she looked at Kenren and Tenpou's corpses. She glared at Li Touten, "I thought kami's weren't allowed to kill!"  
  
He smiled, "What's the fun in life if you don't bend the rules."  
  
"You didn't bend them, you broke them." Konzen stated, his eyes flaring a little.  
  
"Well, then I'll just break them again." Li Touten made his way to Goku and tried a thrust. Goku clutched onto Tsuki, and waited...nothing, he opened his eye to see Konzen, with the sword through his stomach.  
  
"Iie! Konzen!" Goku felt sorrow within himself, mixing with a deep hatred and rage. Soon he found himself lost in these horrible negative emotions, drowning in them, and distantly he heard something shatter, something snapped within him, and all went black.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tsuki looked at Goku as he let go of her, she flinched a she heard his diadem shatter. She watched as he changed, and stayed where she was as he killed the guards with his dark smile.  
  
*Move!* She kept telling her body to move, to stop him, but she couldn't make herself budge; soon it was over, Kanzeon Bosatsu appeared and restored Goku's limiter. Tsuki was forced to look at the Goddess, "What happened?"  
  
And so she spilled everything, the betrayal, the deaths, the whole story was told, Tsuki didn't miss any details, she even listed the names of the guards, but all was for naught.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They didn't believe her! Tsuki sat on the stairs of Konzen's house.  
  
*Why, why did they believe that teme over me!? Why does Goku have to be punished for something he didn't do?!* Tsuki allowed herself to breakdown into tears, but looked up as a hand landed on her shoulder. Kanzeon Bosatsu stared down at her.  
  
"Goku will be put in Mount Gogyo, his memories will be sealed, and you probably won't see him again. Lessening the punishment is all I can do for him."  
  
Tsuki nodded her thanks, "When is it being carried out?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
Tsuki shifted a little, "Can I stay with him tonight?"  
  
Kanzeon blinked but dipped her head, "Sure, I don't see why not."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tsuki made her way to the cell, "Goku?"  
  
"Tsuki, you shouldn't be here, you'll get in trouble!" Goku whimpered.  
  
"Iie, I got permission." She quickly opened the cell, bringing Goku into her arms, "Are you okay?"  
  
Goku smiled sadly, but nodded.  
  
Tsuki frowned and looked to see that it was late, she turned back to Goku, who seemed to afraid to fall into any kind of rest, peaceful or otherwise. That's when an idea came to her, "Do you want me to sing you to sleep?"  
  
Goku looked surprised at first, but nodded.  
  
Tsuki listened for the music, finding it quickly, the melody filtered into the room, and the song began.  
  
"Tatoeba dokomade modorebaii? Oshiete Subete wa Itami wo tomonauhodo azayaka  
  
Hontou wa Wakeaerumono nantenaikara furikaeranakatta  
  
fall into a light sleep Watashi ni michiru I don't carry out yakusoku wa yagate Itsukano Kagayaki suteta Kaerenai asa no hikari noyou  
  
Tsumetai kokoro no soba ni iruyo Kogoete Tsuzuki wa kobamenaikurai hora asahaka  
  
Kitsukazu ni kaketa kanjou hiroi atsumete Yurushi wo motometara  
  
fall into a light sleep Hitori no yoru ni I'm beginning to learn kanashimi no shikumi Anata no Nukumori kakushi Afuredeta sonoyami ni obieru  
  
fall into a light sleep Watashi ni michiru I don't carry out yakusoku wa yagate Itsukano Kagayaki suteta Kaerenai asa no hikari noyou."  
  
Tsuki looked down to see that Goku had fallen asleep in her arms, and let a sad smile worm it's way on her face, "Good night, Goku."  
  
There she sat all night, Goku in her arms, before the dawn came. He was taken away from her, she tried to get up, but Goku just told her to stay, and she did. She watched him get farther and farther away from her.  
  
Tears came again, but she tried her best to hold them back, "Goku!" He looked at her, "I promise that I'll always be there if you need me! Just remember to listen!"  
  
He smiled and nodded at her, then he was taken away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Innocent Chrono) I did it! I made a Saiyuki fic!  
  
(Evil Chrono) I'm thinking about a sequel, so read and review and tell me what you think.  
  
(Innocent Chrono) The song is half pain from Witch Hunter Robin. Here are the lyrics in English.  
  
How far back should I have to go? Tell me. Everything is so painfully vivid.  
  
The truth is, we couldn't understand each other, So I left and didn't look back  
  
Fall into a light sleep, it encompasses my very being I never carry out my promises So long ago, I threw away my brightness And like the light from the morning sun, it can never return  
  
It lies beside this cold heart, frozen So completely mindless that it persists forever  
  
Numbly, I gather the remnants of my emotions, And searching for redemption, I...  
  
Fall into a light sleep, on a lonely night I'm beginning to learn the designs of sorrow The hiding away of your warm presence Makes me fear the overflowing darkness.  
  
Fall into a light sleep, it encompasses my very being I never carry out my promises So long ago, I threw away my brightness And like the light from the morning sun, it can never return 


End file.
